Corporate Funeral Traditions
Elaborate funeral traditions are usually only reserved to members of the noble houses and officials of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. While their serfs only receiving a cremation and a simple ceremony, the details of which depending on which house they belonged to and worked for in life. However these gated traditions have lead the stepped down nobles and freemen leading the powerful corporate factions of Acheron Rho to developed their own traditions with varying influence and control from House Lyra. A.C.R.E For main article, see here With its trillions of inhabitants Demnoph has an average yearly mortality rate of roughly a 100 billion serfs. These deceased represent a potent source of biomass, estimated at 7.5 billion tonnes, which ACRE would be short-sighted to waste. As such upon death the corpses of the deceased are reclaimed by ACRE. This reclamation process first initiates when the employees bio-tag registers them as deceased. A fleet of grav-trucks nicknamed the MORTs (Mobile Official Reclamation Transports) collect these bodies and preserve them as sub-zero temperatures while they are transported to the reclamation facilities. Once they arrive the deceased are dropped into a hopper leading to the various conveyor belts which comprise the facilities interior. These pass the deceased through a series of gruesome machines extracting organs for medical transplantation, followed by the rendering of the remaining bodily components into various material for the production of REDACTED, REDACTED and even REDACTED CheeseTM. Post-death all of the deceased's debts, subscription plans and any other voluntary payment schemes are inherited by their next of kin alongside an additional 39.99 credit transfer fee. When it comes to the upper echelons of ACRE and the Directors themselves funerary practices become rather eclectic. Many of these more wealthy individuals pay the required fees to have a Lyran led funeral while others have their employees partake in mandatory celebrations or days of mourning to mark their passing. A minority of these individuals choose to also have their remains taken to the reclamation facilities, finding some kind of solace in continuing to be profitable for ACRE even after death. Trilliant Ring For main article, see Trilliant Culture With the Trilliant Ring’s focus on life-extension therapy, death is something which occurs rarely and is seen as a great tragedy. Those few Trillians who prepare and watch over the dead are known as Shapers of the Penultimate Moment. They live in one of the only permanent structures located on Trillia IX’s harsh surface, where the bodies of deceased members of the Upper and Lower Echelons are also kept. When a Trillian dies, an extravagant memorial is held in their honor to celebrate their life, achievements, and ambition. Typically these gatherings begin somberly enough, as is fitting for the sense of failure which is felt by Trillians when one of their number dies. But over the course of the memorial, which may last for several days if it is honoring a member of the Upper Echelon, the tone changes to one of joyful celebration of the person’s life. As the Trilliant Ring envisions itself as a source of vitality and exuberance, a gathering of several Trillians will eventually become a party, even when convened under the gravest of circumstances. The final resting place for deceased Trilliants is contained within a large golden pyramid on the planet’s surface known as the Vault. There, the bodies of Trilliant’s dead are preserved in glass display cases, adorned with whatever garments and accessories they specified while they were still living. These transparent sarcophagi ensure that the deceased’s efforts toward self-improvement will be appreciated even after their death. The Trilliant Ring has an ongoing agreement with House Lyra that a member of the Order of Neshmet may be contracted to perform a personalized funeral if this was the wish of the deceased. After the Neshmet's preparation of the body and performance of the funeral ceremony is complete, the deceased will then be laid to rest within the Vault. Category:Corporations Category:House Lyra Category:A.C.R.E. Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:Funeral Traditions